mindhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Circus-Szalewski
Circus-Szalewski played Charles Reynolds in the season two episode Episode 2.9. Career Filmography *''Stay Inside'' (????) *''Alone'' (2019) *''Witnesses'' (2019) *''Gothic Springs (short)'' (2019) *''The Star of Eros (short)'' (2019) *''Nothing Like the Sun'' (2018) *''The Hug (short)'' (2018) *''In the Air (short)'' (2018) *''Dirty Dealing 3D'' (2018) *''Paws P.I.'' (2018) *''In Our Time (short)'' (2018) *''Evil Bong 777'' (2018) *''Day Driver (short)'' (2018) *''Acheron (short)'' (2018) *''Plastik (short)'' (2017) *''The Color War Ends Tonight (short)'' (2017) *''Chatterbox: Escape the Asylum (short)'' (2017) *''Fullmoon (short)'' (2017) *''Born Guilty'' (2017) *''Ernesto's Miracle (short)'' (2017) *''Bride of Frankie (short)'' (2017) *''Road to Red'' (2016) *''He and Rock & Roll (short)'' (2016) *''Step Motion Step (short)'' (2016) *''Quentin Tarantino's Suicide Squad (short)'' (2016) *''The Next Big Thing'' (2016) *''Evil Bong: High 5'' (2016) *''$elfie Shootout'' (2016) *''Les Tuche 2 - Le rêve américain'' (2016) *''Silent Retreat'' (2016) *''The Lobby (short)'' (2016) *''Wig (short)'' (2015) *''The Throbbit'' (2015) *''Battle for Skyark'' (2015) *''The Dog Who Saved Summer'' (2015) *''Aloneness (short)'' (2015) *''Unite (short)'' (2015) *''Evil Bong 420'' (2015) *''Hacker's Game Redux'' (2015) *''Beyond (short)'' (2015) *''The Before Time'' (2014) *''The Buffalo Killer (short)'' (2014) *''The Operator (short)'' (2014) *''Loadout: Going in Hot (short)'' (2014) *''Expelled'' (2014) *''Crazed'' (2014) *''The Platinum Plan (short)'' (2014) *''The Gunfighter (short)'' (2014) *''The Activist'' (2014) *''Living Dark: The Story of Ted the Caver'' (2013) *''String (short)'' (2013) *''A Scene with Dialogue? (short)'' (2013) *''Dragon Day'' (2013) *''White Shoe (short)'' (2013) *''Noise Matters'' (2013) *''The Coffers (short)'' (2013) *''Northwoods (short)'' (2012) *''The Condition (short)'' (2012) *''Shades of Julia'' (2012) *''Zombies Vs. Strippers'' (2012) *''Medicine Men (short)'' (2012) *''Josephine and the Roach (short)'' (2012) *''The Dead Want Women'' (2012) *''Martini Mom and Devil Spawn'' (2012) *''The Rule of Law'' (2012) *''Man Without a Head'' (2011) *''Shredd'' (2011) *''Yolanda (short)'' (2011) *''hoops&yoyo Ruin Christmas'' (2011) *''Killer Eye: Halloween Haunt'' (2011) *''Evil Bong 3: The Wrath of Bong'' (2011) *''Here's the Kicker'' (2011) *''Trippin''' (2011) *''Cubicle (short)'' (2010) *''Last Seen on Dolores Street (short)'' (2010) *''My Jesus Christ (short)'' (2010) *''The Warm-Up Guy (short)'' (2010) *''The Weight (short)'' (2010) *''A Hand Full of Dirt'' (2010) *''The Loneliest Road in America'' (2010) *''Patrol (short)'' (2010) *''Innocent'' (2010) *''Marcus No. 1 (short)'' (2009) *''Mansfield Path (short)'' (2009) *''The Unborn'' (2009) *''Farewell Darkness'' (2007) *''Larry Edgerton (short)'' (2007) *''The Minx'' (2007) *''Somewhere in the City (short)'' (2007) *''The Mini'' (2007) *''Raven Gets a Life (short)'' (2006) *''The Dork of the Rings'' (2006) *''Resurrection Mary'' (2005) *''Cup of My Blood'' (2005) *''The Rockville Slayer'' (2004) *''The Nest'' (2003) *''Slave'' (2003) *''Miss Twiggley's Tree (short)'' (2000) Television *''Mindhunter'' (2019) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' (2019) *''Stoneheart'' (2018) *''Brobot'' (2018) *''So Shook'' (2018) *''Worst Birthday Ever'' (2017) *''Powers'' (2016) *''Six Degrees of Everything'' (2015) *''Florence & Evelyn (mini-series)'' (2014) *''Conan'' (2011-2014) *''Just Be Yourself (short)'' (2014) *''Boomerang Kids'' (2013) *''Fallout: Nuke Break'' (2013) *''Animal Practice'' (2012) *''Prophets of Science Fiction (documentary)'' (2011) *''Moo News'' (2010) *''Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!'' (2010) *''Beyond Our Control (1980-1981) External Links * Category:Actors